The invention relates to a high-frequency circuit comprising at least a semiconductor circuit element which is arranged on a first surface of an insulating substrate. A second surface of this substrate located opposite to the first surface is at least partly metallized in order to form a ground plane. The semiconductor circuit element is provided with electrodes each electrically connected an output terminal. One of the electrodes, which is referred to as the first electrode, is electrically coupled to the ground plane through a capacitive element and an electrical connection with the ground plane, which is established by means of a metallized hole through the insulating substrate.
The invention is suitable for use in the field of circuits which operate in the high-frequency range and more particularly circuits comprising field effect transistors.
In the circuits known hitherto of the above-described type the semiconductor circuit element is generally arranged directly on a conductive layer formed on the first surface of the insulating substrate. The output terminals of the semiconductor circuit element are then connected through wires to the other circuit elements of the circuit. In particular, this is the type of electrical connection between the first electrode and the capacitive element. Providing the wiring is an operation which must be effected with great care and which, especially when a large number of output terminals is present, is timeconsuming and hence expensive. Unfortunately, with this known technology, a good reproducibility of the electrical connections is not always obtained.